Drunken Huntsmen
by Lythweird
Summary: With a chance meeting in the woods, Hunson Abadeer comes upon Huntress Wizard and the two end up going on a wild hunt together despite initial suspicions. After a wild night of hunting and drinking, the two find themselves being forced to slay a dragon or be sent to the Nightosphere. HunsonxHuntress (HunHun).


I've wanted to write a fanfic on Hunson and Huntress forever and how they first met. I simply used the first roleplay between myself (I RP Hunson) and a friend (who plays Huntress) for the gist of the fic and added in other details as well. Well, I hope you enjoy b/c I love these two so much you have _no_ idea. There will be several chapters to this.

Yes, it's an odd pairing, I guess, but essentially _anything_ is possible with Adventure Time. And that's what I like about it, the spontaneity and the endless possibility. We pair them together like _burning_. RP is magical.

* * *

**Title:** Drunken Huntsmen  
**Series**: Adventure Time  
**Pairing: **HunsonxHuntress Wizard (HunHun)  
**Rating:** PG13 (Violence and some swearing)  
**Summary: **With a chance meeting in the woods, Hunson Abadeer comes upon Huntress Wizard and the two end up going on a wild hunt together despite initial suspicions. After a wild night of hunting and drinking, the two find themselves being forced to slay a dragon or be sent to the Nightosphere.

* * *

It was a pleasant day in the Land of Ooo, the sun was set high in the sky, casting its gleaming rays upon the vibrant land below. Within the confines of the Shadow Forest, the sun's light protruded through the breaks in the trees, casting ominous shadows and patches of sun throughout the area where the trees broke. Birds chirped their melodic tunes, and various critters went about their days on the forest floor and beyond.

All seemed to be well, but lurking within the very earthly halls of that forest happened to be the essence of evil itself. An amiable tune whose tune echoed throughout the moods masked the true vile and nefarious nature that was this entity. And oh, how _very_ deceiving that could be.

Hunson Abadeer, the Lord of Evil, was simply taking a little stroll through Ooo since he happened to be in the area. The atmosphere was a nice change from his own fiery realm—well, at least every once in a while. Sometimes being the ruler of the Nightosphere could be so dull and repetitive, so it was a breath of fresh air, in a sense. He was more than happy when Marceline summoned him to her home, with the promise that he wouldn't suck any souls while visiting. While somewhat difficult for him, he supposed making such a sacrifice for his daughter would be worthwhile in the long run. He'd be on his best behavior for his little girl, at least he'd _try_ as far as that went.

While Marceline went out to do errands, Hunson decided to sleep in before waking in the afternoon. It was then that Hunson decided he'd take a little stroll throughout nearby areas in Ooo to take in a sight or two. The pleasant rays of the afternoon sun would do his cool, blue skin well. Eventually his walk brought the lord to a pleasant forest, nicely shaded from the hot, beating sun and peaceful and ambient to his long, slender ears. It was only after a while before the demon lord felt the presence of another being; watching him, studying him with much caution.

Huntress Wizard stared wide-eyed at the demon leisurely strolling through her forest. That wasn't just any demon, either; but the _Lord of the Nightosphere _himself: Hunson Abadeer. She remembered him from the last time he entered the mortal realm, and how he had devoured the souls of nearly every creature in Ooo. How did he escape the Nightosphere again? More importantly, what was he doing in _her_ forest? She was very well aware of what powers demons possessed, having made deals with a few of them before, and this one probably already knew she was watching him from atop a tree; and if he was indeed the Lord of the Nightosphere, he was deathless, and there would be no point in fighting him. Instead of hiding any further, she jumped down and landed before the demon lord.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked politely, though giving the man a suspicious look, not being able to mask her own weariness of the demon man towering before her.

It was no surprise to the man when a woman with leafy hair jumped down from the trees to greet him, his brows only raising slightly upon her arrival. "Well, good day, ma'am," Hunson simply gave a toothy grin and a polite nod to the wizard that had appeared in front of him.

"Oh, not really. I just happen to be in the area." He replied, starting to continue his whistling. "More importantly, can I help _you_?" He paused for a second as if to muse on his own thoughts, then answered his own question, "Ah, I suppose I do appear to be in your territory, though. I do hope it's not too much of a problem, madame."

Huntress quirked a brow. The demon appeared non-hostile enough. Still, what was he doing here? He must have had some ulterior motive for being here. From her experience with his kind, most demons didn't just pop out of the Nightosphere for a leisurely stroll, they came to Ooo to strike deals with mortals and fools, soul-sucking, mischief-making, _something_. Huntress was still quite suspicious of the nicely-dressed man, but chose, for her safety, to not jump to conclusions and accuse him of anything.

"This forest has rules, you know," She said carefully, folding her arms over her chest, "And as long as you abide by them, you are welcome here."

Hunson could sense her mistrust. Though could he really blame her? He understood his own kind obviously did not have the best of reputations with dwellers from the mortal realm…and he _did_ happen to be the Lord of Evil, of all things. Even if he considered himself to be 'completely evil', in all honesty the man wasn't _that_ bad of a guy—aside from the soul sucking and whatnot. Perhaps the centuries had been too soft on him, having fallen for a mortal woman and bearing a child with her.

"Of course, of course! I'll be good," Hunson gave a cheeky smile, walking around her. "Ah, how rude of me for not introducing myself sooner. I'm Hunson Abadeer, Lord of Evil and ruler of the Nightosphere," He proudly proclaimed with that signature toothy grin of his, extending his hand. "May I have the pleasure of knowing yours, miss?"

"My title is Huntress Wizard; Druid, ranger, and guardian of the Forest of Shadows." The half-Dryad introduced. "Perhaps you recognize me— I was the one firing arrows at you while you sucked out the souls of all my associates and creatures in the forest." As much as she tried to be polite, Huntress couldn't help but not hold her tongue on that matter, that memory was quite fresh in her mind, and the girl could hold quite a grudge at that.

"Oh—haha, that was _you_? Sorry about that—I mean—just doing my job. A man's gotta eat, you know? It's not often that I get to feast on fresh, mortal souls." Hunson scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit awkward at the increasing tension he could feel between them.

"Well, uh, you have some impressive skills when it comes to archery." He had a feeling flattery probably wouldn't make things any better, but it was worth a shot. "Nonetheless, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss Huntress Wizard. So uh, no hard feelings, right?"

Huntress Wizard was slightly taken aback by the remark on her shooting. Due to her rather sour disposition and tendency to stay away from people, she rarely got compliments. Though, given the situation, it was apparent to her that he was just trying to butter her up to get out of trouble. Nevertheless, the wizard put on a fake smile and extended her hand to meet his. "Right…" she said hesitantly, shaking his hand in a firm, rigid manner, "No hard feelings."

To be honest, Hunson wasn't lying about her skills in archery. In fact, she nearly hit him while he was caught off guard sucking the souls from the woodland creatures. If it weren't for the last second thanks to his abnormal reflexes kicking in addition to his flexibility, she would've got him square in the neck. That was pretty damned impressive, all things considered. However, it wouldn't have mattered either way, the demon was Deathless—she could fire as many arrows as she wanted, no arrow would bring him down.

"Don't worry, I won't suck your soul out. I made a promise to abstain from that whilst visiting Ooo _this_ time. Besides, a true gentleman would ask before taking a lady's soul," He added with a little wink and chuckled darkly.

"Oh really?" Huntress arched a brow; she had heard of demons making deals with mortals in exchange for roaming Ooo, but not something that would go against their nature. How interesting. "While that may be so, I think it would be a good idea for me to tag along with you for the time being… to make sure you're true to your word, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, it's nice to have some company!" Hunson smiled and continued to walk along the forest path, the leafy-haired woman following a step behind. The man looked around and took in the view of the woods and its lush foliage. It certainly was nice, though definitely nothing compared to his own home engulfed in gorgeous, infernal flames.

The last thing he had expected to happen to him was to make a new acquaintance so soon upon his return – the man had only a few close acquaintances within the earthly confines of Ooo, most of them being colleagues in evil or other business associates. Certainly though, this woman had a great deal of weariness of him, as to be expected, he supposed.

His hunger for a taste of the wizard's soul certainly tempted him, though his promise with Marceline was the only thing holding him back. Not only was this leafy-woman an _exotic_ beauty, but an extremely skilled hunter and archer as well, who _also_ happened to be a proficient wizard. Such combinations were almost unheard of, with most of Ooo's citizenry being worthless flesh-pods who couldn't hold their own worth a damned as he plowed through them like ants. She was indeed a rarity, and the man did not know what he would end up doing with her in the end. He supposed he would enjoy the time they spent together, for now, and ruminate on what he would do _later_.


End file.
